


Karma

by TallysGreatestFan



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, S5E21 Objects At Rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan
Summary: Delenns thoughts after Lenniers flight
Relationships: Delenn/John Sheridan, Delenn/Lennier
Kudos: 2





	Karma

She should not feel this way. Not when John beside her is swearing and hissing that they should persecute Lennier.

All she wants to do is find him (somehow) and give him a tight hug. Say that everything is alright. That she needs him (loves him in a way she can’t name and fears to).

So this is how the last of her friends goes. Mayan. Jeff. Susan. Even Neroon, sometimes.

She looks to John, missing the subtleties as he so often does and so loud, and realizes that this is her reality now. She knows that she deserves it.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "hug".


End file.
